Lost Time
by KittyCatt1036
Summary: Catarina and Rose are both powerful marines that were at the war at the marineford, but what secrets are they hiding and how does it involve Ace. Follow the two girls on a drama and emotionally ride that is Lost Time. Ace x OC and a bit of Law x OC. Read, Review, Follow and Favourite.


KittyCatt: Wow another Story out. Haha. I have a lot of these stories in my head and finally I'm putting them on paper. Ace x OC and a bit of Law x OC. Hehehe. I'm over working Ace and Law. I think they have been in every story I have written. Poor them and they have much more to go. Muwhahahaha.  
Stephie: I've got this. KITTY!  
KittyCatt: Yes?  
Stephie: Don't you have something to do?  
KittyCatt: Oh yeah. Rose Nixon and Catarina are both mine, but sadly Ace and the other OP characters aren't. T^T.  
Law: I'm not sure if that's entire that bad Miss Kitty.  
Ace: Yeah I'm kinda glad. You over work us.  
KittyCatt: Hey you can't talk you're dead.  
Ace: Low Blow.  
KittyCatt: I'm sorry. *Hugs* Oh hey you're Warm. *Grins.* Ok now  
Stephie and Kitty: On with the story.

The marineford was busy with all the marines fighting against the pirates all for the sake of none other than Portgas D Ace. Catarina watched from the base as the fights continued to unfold.  
"Shouldn't you be down there Rose?" She turned to her best friend Vice Admiral Rose Nixon. Rose smiled at her friend.  
"Oh and leave you here where you can do damage? I think not." Rose giggled pulling herself off the comfy wall she was previously learning on. "Plus I know what you want." She twirled the keys on her index finger. "So what made you like Portgas in the first place?" Rose seat on the chair behind her desk. Illusions of the battle field played in front of the two girls. Swiping her hand Rose made the illusions disappear. Turning her gaze back to her friend. Catarina smiled nothing could get pass Rose. This is why she is a Vice admiral and herself just a captain.  
"I guess he was different from all of the other prisoners that are here." Her gaze switched from her friend's to the window which has now been blown off. Neither of the two girls cared. They were both strong enough to continue their conversation without problem.  
"How so?" Rose waved her hand muttering Ace's full name. An illusion of Ace appeared. Every detail of him before he entered this hell and grave yard for pirates. Catarina bit her bottom lip. She knew that Marines shouldn't and couldn't like pirates but he wasn't like any of the marine boys here. He was sweet, smiling and joking all the time. He didn't deserve this at all. She sighed there was nothing she could do to help him. Well. A smirk crimped its way onto her face. She turned to Rose and put on her best puppy dog eyes.  
"No." Rose didn't even look up from the window to know what she was doing.  
"Oh come one you don't even know what I was about to do." She pouted. Rose lifted an eyebrow and turned to her friend.  
"So you weren't going to get my to make an illusion of Ace and swap the two so the he lives and the illusion dies or if the illusion does escape we swap them back again?" Rose had now turned fully to face her. Her arms were crossed with a stern look plastered on her face. "No." She repeated again standing up she flicked her wrist so that all the illusions that littered the room dissolved. Walking towards the door, but before her hand could grab hold of the knob Catarina yelled out again with one last chance to change her mind.  
"What about justice? You and I both know every well that because his father was Gold D. Roger doesn't mean he is like him." Catarina practically screamed. She saw her friend stiffen. "How? How Rose? How in the hell can you stand there and watch him die. Him out of all of the pirates. I would have at least thought that you would have you would have used your power to save him, but I guess I was wrong" Her voice changed from loud and aggressive to soft and disappointed. She knew she was walking on a dangerous line with Rose right now. "What would Ann think Rose? Do you think she wants to watch you become like this?" She reached her hand out to grab her but before she could Rose turned around. Her face was beyond pissed. Catarina knew she was walking on a thin ice. She knew Ace was a delicate subject as it was and she really didn't need to bring in Ann. No she knew this was the only way. So she waited for Rose to speak. Defend, yell and scream anything but nothing came. She just stood there. Her dark brown eyes down casted to the floor. Shadows from her mini top hat that she wore on the right side of her head did little to cover the tears brimming around her eyes. She was shaking all over. Her devil fruit power was going out of control as illusions of different people flashed by. Some bursting with sparks, others had static throughout them. Catarina stepped forward slowly reaching out her hand towards "Rose?" Her hand landed gently on the shaking girl. "Rose can you hear me?" The girl nodded. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that subject up. I was just upset with everything that has happened." Rose looked up.  
"You think you are the only one that is hurting!?I have to seat back and watch. I can't do anything" Tears were streaming down her face. She looked so broken and scared. Catarina felt a pain in her heart knowing she did this to her. Making when of the strongest people she knows she so vulnerable to any and everything. "I want to help I really do but, but I-I just don't know how to do it." She dropped to her knees. Her hands covered her face as tears flooded down her face landing on her bare legs.  
"We can work together. You can make an Illusion of Him and I can slow down time enough for use to swap him over." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "The only thing we need to figure out is what we do afterwards." Catarina grabbed Rose's hand and lifted her to her feet. Rose looked at her. Wiping the last of her tears away and clearing her voice and smiled. "Don't worry I have an old friend we can ask. She can't say no to us. Even if we have him." She mumbled the last part before continuing again. "Ok let's do this. Meet me down in five minutes." Catarina Nodded. A smile slipped on her face grabbing Rose's hand yet again she squished it. "Everything is going to work out alright. Ok." Nodding her head Rose dashed off down the corridor. Both girls set to work trying to fix a mistake that should have never happened.

Five minutes later.

Catarina waited for Rose. Finally after waiting couple of minutes Rose came sprinting down the hall. Her jacket flapped behind her like a cape. If it wasn't for the string she would have lost that jacket ages ago. Both of them would have. Rose finally stopped running and was panting heavily.  
"Sorry I just finished getting our escape route done. So have you figured out how we are going to change Ace with his mini me?" Rose gestured towards Ace's illusion. Catarina sweat dropped. She hadn't really thought about that part of the plan. No way was ace going to go with two marines let alone a captain and Vice admiral. Seeing Catarina's reaction Rose sighed heavily. "Leave it to me. I'll just knock him out." Nodding and sweat dropping at her friend Catarina raised her hands. Time slowed down around them.  
"We have about five minutes before time speeds up again." She said between pants. Using her devil fruit powers to slow down time to an almost stop takes a lot of energy as it is, but slowing down time for the whole battle field. She wondered if she could even last five minutes. Seeing her friend struggling Rose picked her up piggy back style and made another illusion but this time it was a cheetah. Hoping on the mammal they set off towards the slow motion Ace.

The ride was quick but both girls were feeling the toll of using their powers to their full extent. By time they got to Ace the time around them slowly speed up again. Jumping off the cheetah Rose ran with Ace #2. They got to Ace as Admiral Akainu fist was coming towards him. Running up to Ace Rose tackled him to the ground smashing his head to knock him out. Ace#2 took its spot instead of the real Ace. Grabbing the unconscious Ace Rose made yet another cheetah for her to get on.

By time both girls got to the marine warship boat they were beyond tired. Time went back to normal about five minutes ago, but the girls were far enough to not be seen but not far enough to not hear what happened to the Ace illusion. Catarina looked up at the warship. She trusted Rose but why are they at marine warship. She looked to her right to see Rose barely awake holding onto Ace. Catarina wasn't doing much better she could feel her muscles aching to rest. Rose looked up at the warship.  
"Boa!" She yelled. Waiting for her long time friend. Boa appeared at the side of the ship. "Is everything ready?" Rose said panting so hard that she sounded like to use about to collapses on them at any minute. Boa nodded.  
"Yes. You can always trust a fellow female unlike those disgusting men that you work with." Boa pushed down the board so they could get onto the ship.  
"Did you do everything I asked?" Boa nodded. They walked away as some of Ivankov's men pulled up the board.  
"Good. Thanks for doing this-" Rose soon collapsed.  
"Rose!" Catarina ran to her side.  
"Don't worry she just fainted from exhaustion. I'll lead you to a bed room where you can rest as well." One of the prisoners said. Rose nodded and followed as two more prisoners grabbed Ace and Rose. She entered the room that David the prisoner who showed them stated that they could rest here until we get to Amazon Island. Hank placed Rose gentility on the bed and Wayne put Ace in the room next to theirs. Catarina thanked the men. She shut the door behind her and lied in the unoccupied bed. She thought it was funny having Boa Hancock a shichibukai on a ship with all the prisoners that she and Rose put to jail over the years. Letting that last thought drift though her head she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into the abyss of her mind.

Kitty: See I didn't leave it on a cliff hanger like Fire and heart.  
Lilly: Yeah most people think I'm-  
Kitty: *covers her mouth* Hahaha. What was that Lilly I didn't hear you? Steph we need to get Lillian back to her story.  
Stephie: KK to Narnia. *Grabs Lilly*  
Kitty: Ok now that's done. Please Favourite and Follow oh and  
Stephie and Kitty: Review and Read…Oh wait Read and Review. Yeah that's it.  
Ace: They're speaking at the same time. O_o  
Law: You get use to it.  
Kitty: Hey when did you get back from Narnia?  
Stephie: Just Now.  
Kitty: K. Bye Bye and Thanks for Reading. Oh am before I forget make sure to check out Fire and Heart and Creature Café. These are other stories written by me. Thanks again. Bye~


End file.
